


Miller Time

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's miller time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miller Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Miller Time  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** It's miller time.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

The beer slid down his throat as he swallowed. This was the life. No worries, no demons, just sitting on the steps watching as the sun went down. He knew it couldn’t last but he was going to enjoy it while it did.

“What are you doing?”

Dean brought the bottle to his lips and took another sip before he looked up at his younger brother standing in front of him. “Drinking a beer. Want one?”

He wasn’t expecting Sam to say yes so he was surprised when his brother took the beer he offered and sat down beside him.


End file.
